


A friend, a brother, a servant, a lover

by orphan_account



Series: The Secrets of Camelot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just more Merthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Secrets of Camelot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A friend, a brother, a servant, a lover

"I love you." 

Silence. 

"Merlin, I love you." 

More silence. 

"Merlin, I-" 

"I heard you the first time." 

Arthur frowned, "Then why didn't you answer me?" 

"Because…" Merlin hesitated. Why didn't he answer? He knew in his heart that he loved Arthur too, so, so much. But it was an impossible dream, a Prince and a manservant, "Because it's impossible." 

"What's impossible?" 

"You… And me. It could never work Arthur, you're the Prince for God's sake." 

"But do you love me too?"

Merlin bit his lip, then said in a tiny squeak of a voice, "Yes." 

Arthur looked delighted, "Then what's to stop us?" he asked, "Merlin-" 

"Don't Arthur." said Merlin softly, "Just forget about me." 

"Don't you think I've tried?" asked Arthur, desperation creeping into his voice, "Don't you think I've tried to forget about you? I tried to make my father happy, tried to marry some noble woman. But it didn't work, I can't forget about you Merlin, you're always on my mind." 

Merlin turned away to hide the tears threatening to fall, "Arthur we can't-" 

But Merlin was cut off when Arthur put his hand under Merlin's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met, "Merlin, we are in a kingdom full of secrets." 

"I think it's best not to add to the secrets of Camelot." murmured Merlin, although forming sentences was near impossible with Arthur's face just inches from his. 

Was Arthur doing it on purpose? Or did he not know that his eyes were flicking down to Merlin's lips every couple of seconds. 

"Just this once I think it's okay to break the rules." 

Arthur leaned closer towards Merlin but as their lips were about to touch Merlin tilted his head away. Arthur had been expecting that. He didn't say anything, just turned away and began to walk down the deserted corridor towards his chambers. 

Then he said in a voice drained of emotion, with none of the earlier passion and love, "Goodnight Merlin." 

"Arthur! Wait!" 

The prince turned round, his brow furrowed slightly as he saw his manservant hurrying down the corridor towards him. 

"What is it Merlin?" 

Arthur fought to keep the hope and hurt out of his voice, he failed. 

"I'm sorry Arthur." whispered Merlin hoarsely, "I love you too but…" his manservant hesitated, "It would never work out and you know it. Your father would find out and have me hanged, you'll have to marry some noble woman like you're meant to. Arthur, I'm a servant for God's sake, we both know nothing can ever happen between us." 

Arthur looked Merlin dead in the eye, fighting back the tears, "Loving in secret is better than not loving at all." 

"But we'll be torn apart in the end." 

Merlin's voice was so soft that Arthur could have easily chosen not to listen. The words we're so filled with pain and sadness that Arthur had no doubt Merlin loved him too. 

His manservant was right, of course he was. Everything they fought so hard to build was broken away in the end, everything they worked for was destroyed. 

"Well, I'll make the most of now then won't I? Merlin, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in all my life. Before I met you I was blind, but you opened my eyes to the world. Without you I don't know what an earth I would be. Thank you for stumbling in on my life and turning everything upside down, thank you for being the worst manservant I've ever had, thank you for always being there. And if fate pulls us apart again, know that whatever happens, I would always have chosen you."

"Well what can I possibly say that compares to that?" scoffed Merlin, "Alright here we go. Arthur, when I first met you I hated you…"

"How romantic." 

"Shut up!" laughed Merlin, "But now I know that you are the bravest, kindest, most wonderful man on earth and I don't know where I would be without you. You're a great man Arthur Pendragon, and you'll grow to be a great king." 

Arthur smiled sadly, "So erm… What are we now?" 

Merlin tilted his head to one side, "Whatever we need to be. Whether it's a friend, a brother, a servant, a-" 

"-lover?" 

"Yeah."


End file.
